Meet You There
by Sabi-chan93
Summary: Kenny dies every day for a specific reason. Because he has someone he to visit in Hell. K2. Mention of suicide.


**Pairing:** K2 – Kenny x Kyle, mentioned Dip - DamienxPip

**Warning:** slash, mention of suicide

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park.

Meet You There

"Wake up, Kenny! You gotta go to school!" his mother yelled from outside his room. Kenny flinched at the far too loud wakeup call but got out of bed none the less. He always felt like he was hung-over whenever he came back from the dead, his head aching and his body sore. He searched through the floor for the holed jeans he knew to be somewhat clean and went to look through his room to find his favorite hoodie – the orange one, of course.

He went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed the piece of toast his mother had laid out for him. He ruffled his sister's hair adoringly and left the house. He searched through his pockets to find his phone to check the time. He grinned; he was late as always. Stan and Cartman waited impatiently for him in front of their high school, Cartman firing a poor-people joke at him and Stan looking as miserable as he always did these days. Kenny's grin faded. He really felt terribly sorry for Stan, having lost his best friend and going all depressed goth kid again. Kenny put a friendly hand on his shoulder but knew that nothing he said could make up for his loss.

Cartman and Stan turned to enter the school, but Kenny didn't follow. He checked the time again. Just made it, he thought in satisfaction and jumped out on the street just as the school bus rounded the corner – on time as always.

He felt the excruciating pain of being crushed by the bus and let the blackness overcome him. He faintly heard the "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" – as usual missing the accompanying "You bastards!" – just as he felt his spirit leave his body.

The guards in front of Hell's Gates greeted him with the same combination of admiration and irritation as they always did. As much as they found it impressive that Kenny could cheat death, it really did piss them off, too. They opened the gates for him and he went inside with the grin returning to his face. He passed some traffic victims who pointed at him with admiration and wonder in their eyes. He was getting quite famous for his self-reviving skills in Hell. He guessed most of the dead people down there dreamed of having the same ability to just come back to life – but doubted that they knew how frustrating it could be to die at inappropriate times.

In the far corner of Hell's largest park he found the antichrist, Damien, sitting against a tree with the little blond Brit Pip in his lap. He caught Kenny's eyes and nodded in greeting. Kenny went to get closer to the two, knowing that at least one of them knew just where to find what he was looking for. And sure enough the raven rolled his eyes at him and said, "He's at the lake," before once again turning his attention back to Pip.

Kenny thanked him and left the pair alone. He went to other end of the park to where the lava lake was located. The red lava heated the already too hot air around it to a near-torching temperature and Kenny flinched at the warmth as it hit his face. He scouted the area and found what he was looking for – who he was looking for. Throwing rocks into the lake and watching them burn was Kyle, looking exactly as he had the day before – and the day before that.

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted as he snuck up on the redhead who jumped in surprise. Kyle turned around quickly, smiled and walked into Kenny's waiting arms.

"Hey," he greeted back into Kenny's shoulder before letting go and grabbing another stone on the ground. He threw it far out into the lake and grinned as flames engulfed it. Kenny vaguely noticed the deep red wounds on Kyle's wrists before picking up a few stones and joining him.

Ever since Kyle's death, dying had become a daily activity for him. Every morning he would jump out in front of the bus – or the train on weekends – just so he could go see his dead friend in Hell. He felt a bit bad for leaving Stan to handle the situation on his own (Cartman sure wasn't helping) but in the end it just mattered more to him to be with Kyle than with Stan. At least Stan never remembered his deaths so it wasn't like he had to deal with them, too.

"So, how is he?" Kyle asked, as if reading his mind. A loud hiss sounded as yet another stone became one with the lava.

"Same," Kenny answered sadly and regretted it instantly as he saw the unhappiness overshadow Kyle's face. He dropped the stones and pulled the other in for a hug.

"He'll be fine, Ky. Someday," he spoke into the red curls. "He just needs some time. He really didn't see it coming. None of us did."

He felt Kyle duck his head in shame, like he always did when Kenny brought up the topic of his death. Kenny rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his hair.

"I'm sorry," Kyle whispered for the thousandth time and Kenny hugged him tighter. He slowly let go of the other before taking his hand instead. He flipped it and frowned at the grotesque sight of the wounds on his wrists.

"Are you ever gonna tell me why?" he asked as he gently ran his thump across the sliced skin. Kyle avoided his eyes and mumbled the usual answer. "Someday. Maybe."

Kyle flipped his hand so he could entwine their fingers instead before dragging Kenny away from the lake.

"Let's go somewhere else. I don't like the heat here," Kyle said with a forced cheerful tone to his voice. He dragged Kenny out of the park and back towards the apartment complexes a little away. They made their way up the many stairs to Kyle's room.

Kenny knew from experience that most deceased wanted their room to look similar to their home amongst the living, yet Kyle's room looked nothing like his old home. Instead of a homey feeling, it was almost completely bare. The only furniture in the room was a large bed and a bookcase with all his old favorite books – and a few others that his mother had never allowed him to read as a living. The only actual personal item in there was a framed photo on one of the naked walls. In the photo was himself, Kenny and Stan, smiling happily while covered in snow from a previous snow fight.

Kyle let go of his hand as they entered the room and went to sit on his bed. Kenny liked that bed. It was big, soft and had a ton of soft pillows and silky sheets. Kenny liked it even more with pretty little Kyle on it. Kyle smiled at him invitingly and patted the spot next to him.

Kenny smirked and went to sit but eyed Kyle somewhat carefully. Kyle had always been capable of some serious mood swings when it came to being close to other people – guys especially. One moment he would let you lean on his shoulder, stay in long hugs and let Kenny kiss him for a long period of time. The next moment he would panic, push you away and rant about personal space.

Kyle grabbed Kenny's arm, when he sat down, and leaned on his shoulder. Kenny kissed his forehead and eyed the framed photo, seeing himself, Kyle and Stan grin back at him as if encouraging his behavior.

Kenny decided that Kyle was leaning towards the better side of his mood scale and leaned in to capture the other's lips. Kyle kissed him back eagerly and opened his mouth to let their tongues meet. Kyle's hands found their way into Kenny's hair and Kenny allowed his own arms to sneak around his waist. They proceeded to make out for a few minutes before Kyle pulled apart. Kenny smirked at the blush on his cheeks and leaned his forehead on Kyle's. Kyle smiled back at him. They sat in silence for a while until Kyle finally decided to break it.

"You missed school again today, didn't you?" Kyle asked. Kenny smiled.

"Yup."

Kyle shook his head in disapproval. "School's important, Kenny. What are you gonna do when you grow up and have zero education to lean on?" he asked irritably. Kenny rolled his eyes. Even dead, Kyle cared way too much about school.

"School's not important to the one without a future, Ky'," he answered. "I think you're more important than wasting my time in school."

"I'm not," Kyle muttered shyly with a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Kenny kissed a pink cheek lovingly.

"You are. If I got my way I would die permanently and stay down here with you," he said truthfully.

"Don't say stuff like that," Kyle whispered and looked away. "Even if you _could _die for real, I wouldn't want you to miss out on life because of me."

Kenny gently pulled the other onto his lap, rubbing his back. "I'll most likely spend a grand portion of my life down here anyways. Why not because of you?" Kyle didn't answer but just buried his face into Kenny's neck while grabbing on to his shirt. Kenny put a thump on Kyle's chin and forced him to look at him. Kyle still didn't answer.

A couple of harsh knocks on the door caught their attention and they turned their heads to see Damien enter the room. He sat down next to the two of them. He patted Kyle's knee in greeting and eyed Kenny with the same emotions the guards eyed him with. Kenny glared at him for touching Kyle.

"Not to imply that I was listening to your private conversation or anything, but I come to bring you a message from my father, Kenny. About your visits here," he stated.

"What about them?" Kenny asked warily and held on tighter to Kyle.

"They need to end," Damien answered stoically. Kenny and Kyle's eyes widened in shock.

"What!?" Kyle yelled with obvious panic in his voice. Kenny felt anger rise within him and would probably have punched the antichrist if his hands hadn't been busy with holding on to the now shaking Kyle. Damien held his hands up to pause the boys in their anger and panic.

"What I mean is, it's very difficult to keep track of the dead when someone keeps going back and forth between Hell and Earth. The guards are getting sick of dealing with you, McCormack," he said. Kenny was just about to protest when the raven held up his hands again, silencing him. "_And that is why_ my father sent me to give you an offer."

Kenny felt like there might be a giant question mark hovering over his head. He didn't quite see where this was going, but he was absolutely certain that _nothing_ Satan could offer would make him stop visiting Kyle. Damien apparently sensed the confusion and began elaborating.

"We'll take your immortality away – and in turn we'll allow you to choose where you'll be. Earth or Hell."

"I'm staying in Hell with Kyle," Kenny answered immediately. He felt a bit ashamed for not even having to think about it. He did have a family after all. And friends. Kyle made a noise of protest but Damien shut him up with a look that clearly indicated that he had absolutely nothing to say in this.

"I'll tell my father then," Damien finally said before leaving the room.

Kyle looked somewhat torn, as if he wanted to allow himself to be thrilled at the prospect of having company forever but was still unsure of whether or not that was too selfish.

"What about Stan?" he finally asked. "He's gonna be all alone."

Kenny kissed his forehead and twirled a lock of the curly red hair around his finger. "Don't worry about it, Ky'. He'll get over it in time. He'll grow older and move on. Find new friends," he said softly. "You, on the other hand, are down here all by yourself. You need me more than Stan, I think. Not to mention, that I enjoy your company way more," he winked suggestively. Kyle rolled his eyes at him but couldn't quite keep the smile off his face.

Kyle grabbed the hand Kenny was using to play with his hair and entwined their fingers. He flipped their hands and the wounds became visible once again.

"Still not gonna tell me?" Kenny asked carefully. Kyle shook his head.

"I'm not … ready, I think," he explained.

"The reason you did it… is it still bothering you or did it actually help? Are you happy here?" Kenny asked. Kyle smiled softly.

"I'm not _unhappy_ anymore," he said, and after noticing Kenny's raised eyebrow he added, "And since you've started visiting … yes, I've been really happy here."

"Good," Kenny grinned, having had worried greatly for the other. "Then you should stop worrying about Stan and just be thrilled that you get to have me all to yourself for all of eternity."

Kyle laughed as Kenny added some wiggling eyebrows to the system. "Guess you're right," he giggled and leaned in for another kiss, which Kenny was all too eager to give him.

"All mine… for all of eternity," Kyle whispered - then smiled in satisfaction. "I like that."


End file.
